Our Reunion
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: He'd been gone for way too long... it's short and sweet, oneshot Miz/Maria


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody, cept Lucan

this is totally random.. i just started it and kept writing until I decided I found a cute ending :) It's probably not very good… ._.''

**Our Reunion**

She was standing at the airport, her face read nothing but pleasantness; she was waiting for him, patiently. She had on a long black skirt; it went to her ankles, and a black cami, with black sandals. Of course all black, it's always trimmed her nicely, not that she was fat, no, that was certainly not fat. She didn't want him to see just how big she'd gotten; she didn't want him to feel bad. In all honesty, he would've done whatever it took to be home to watch his son grow in her belly.

Although he'd changed on the outside from the months he was forced to be someone he wasn't, she instantly recognized that he was the love of her life and he was finally coming home to stay. He'd almost been afraid that she wouldn't know it was him, from all the degrading he'd encountered over those terrible months. She didn't think of him any differently, and he knew that, it was what kept him sane all that time.

Before he met her, he signed his life away. Everyday since he met her, he'd regretted that decision, praying that he'd be released. He wanted to be home with his future wife, preparing for his son. They'd lost time they'd never get back, but they always had the paved path in front of them.

From her letters he knew that she was 5 months along. It was a boy, and they'd had his name picked out for at least 7 months. At first they'd lost their positivity, so sure that she wasn't pregnant after all. Deep down, she wouldn't give up; she knew they both wanted a baby with all their hearts. She was terrified that whenever he got home she wouldn't be able to say the sentence they both wanted to hear so much.

As he started towards her, she remembered how stressful and depressing things had been without him around; and she knew why she waited for him, because it was absolutely worth it. Their first child would be born in a few months, they were getting married, and eventually moving out on their own.

Just the sight of her made him breathless; it'd been so long and so slow, but at this moment, all that faded away into the background. He prayed night and day that his torture would soon come to an end; he'd wake up and find it was just a nightmare. Day after day he was shot down, but he continued to believe for her; he knew she was at home waiting for him to come back, in one piece.

With each step it seemed as though time was standing still, but at the same time, they couldn't seem to find each others arms quick enough. They were timid at first, not sure how to start this reunion. They stood an inch apart, staring deep into each other's eyes, trying to put words together, trying to overcome their speechlessness.

Tears of joy were forming, as they finally realized they would never be separated like that again. She smiled shakily, trying to hide those tears, afraid he might mistake them for sadness. He smiled back, allowing his tears to slide down his face and drop onto the ground between them.

She stared up at him, opening her mouth but no words came. He took the last step and lovingly wrapped his arms around her, tightly, until he remembered his son. His eyes shined like the stars on a crystal clear night. He gently pressed a hand to her stomach.

Her smiled widen, "Welcome home, Mike…" she said quietly.

At first she wasn't sure he heard her, then he lifted his hand to cup to her face and kissed her lips ever so lightly.

She pressed her forehead up against his and looked into his eyes, new tears forming.

"We missed you…" she choked out, allowing her tears to fall freely now.

"I missed you too… Maria." Mike kissed her forehead then leaned down, "And Lucan…" He kissed her belly, causing her to giggle a little.

Neither of them noticed the people walking around them, some of them smiling at the couple, others whispering amongst themselves. It didn't matter that they were standing in the middle of the airport, they were together again and that was all that mattered.

"We better go… Your family is waiting to see you." Maria said, almost regretfully. She turned away from him slightly.

Mike shook his head, "My family is right here." He pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go.

She started sobbing in his arms, and he rubbed her back calmingly. Finally, after she settled down, she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and said, "I love you, Mike."

He smiled down at her, "I love you too, Maria."

"Let's go home… You must be exhausted…" She said, softly.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Mike said, pressing his lips to hers again.

They couldn't remember the last time they'd been so happy. For once in a long time, everything felt right, and they didn't need to worry. They silently promised to never leave the other for more then a couple of days, if absolutely needed.

*****The End*****

I got kinda emotional in some parts xp & I wanted to give details, but not so many that it distracts you from the actual storyline. And I'm not sure why I used Miz & Maria… yeah… idk :p hope it wasn't too terrible -.-'


End file.
